The Power is Between Us
by EvilEmmaEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Beautiful Creatures.


The Power is Between Us

Chapter One: 2.13

**Summary:** Lena's family admits that Ethan is the one who protects Lena and that together, the power to keep her safe is between them. Ethan can think of no better way to be together other than to have an even better reason to not be apart- them getting married.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beautiful Creatures.

It had been a couple days since Lena's birthday and things were a little tense between her and Ethan. Lena could barely look him in the eye and it was killing her inside not knowing how to tell him that Macon had died in his place. That she had used the exact same Forbidden Spell that Genevieve had used to bring the first Ethan back, and that Macon had died instead of him. She couldn't put into words that in order for the curse to be broken that the one that she loved had to die. She knew that eventually he would either figure it out or that he would find a way to get her to tell him, and she was almost dreading the day when either of those things happened.

In other news, it still surprised her that Emily and Savannah were being nice to her though, despite Ridley's absence, but she wasn't really dwelling on it. She didn't even really pay them much attention, but that didn't seem to stop them from talking to her like they had all been best friends since forever. In fact, Lena almost wanted to run away when she saw both girls heading towards her and Ethan as they sat on the wall between Ravenwood and Greenbrier.

"Lena, we just wanted to say that your birthday was so much fun and that we really appreciate you allowin' us to have it here. We know that we got off on the wrong foot, but that's all in the past. Is there any way that you can forgive us?" Emily asked.

Before she got a chance to answer, Lena stiffened. She knew something wasn't right and it had nothing to do with the bitches standing in front of her. Looking around at Ethan, Lena gave him a confused look.

_Ethan, do you feel that?_

_Yeah, I do._

Looking over at Ravenwood, Lena's face fell. It couldn't be. She had zapped him not 2 days before; there was no way that he could be standing on the roof of Ravenwood. Turning back to Emily and Savannah, Lena put on a fake smile.

"Y'all were so nice for throwin' that party for me, but it's time that y'all leave. And don't come back. I ain't your friend, and y'all don't like me, so let's just stop the pretendin' and get on with our lives." Lena said and neither girl needed to be told twice.

Once the girls left, Lena looked back at the house, and was startled when she saw that Larkin wasn't there anymore. Grasping Ethan's hand, Lena glanced around and then looked down at the ground.

"Still with the mortal I see." Larkin said as he slowly started to circle Lena and Ethan.

"What's it to you Larkin?" Lena asked.

"You're momma won't be happy to find out that he's still alive." Larkin sneered.

"My momma's dead. And you should be too." Lena said trying her hardest not to look up at him.

"Is that what you think; that you could kill 2 Dark Casters and a Dark Creature with a little lightning?" Larkin asked.

"For your information, 4 of you should be dead. I know for a fact that Uncle Macon is. And I watched you, and Uncle Hunting and my Momma all burn as the lightning zapped you all." Lena said.

"Lena, Lena, Lena… you really were living under false pretenses. Uncle Macon really didn't tell you much of anything, did he? The only real way to kill a Dark Caster in this family is to claim yourself Light, and if you just show me your eyes, I can affirm that you didn't claim yourself to the Light. Now, let me see your eyes." Larkin said.

"No." Lena said firmly.

"Come on Lena. You saw what Ridley was capable of doing to your little Mortal. Do you really want to see what I can do to him? Do you really want to risk his safety, again? After everything that you and Uncle Macon did to save him? Just show me your eyes." Larkin coaxed.

"You want to see my eyes Larkin? Fine." Lena said her head snapped up and she glared at her cousin. "Happy now? You see them. You're right, I didn't claim myself for the Light. Hell, I wasn't even claimed. What I did was something even more powerful. I made sure that the moon wasn't visible; I froze time so that I could save my boyfriend; I killed you, Uncle Hunting and my momma. There is no way in hell that you are still alive. None of you were able to move out of the way of the lightning. I killed you all for trying to take the guy I love away from me. Now I will give you 5 seconds to leave for good before I zap you again and this time… I will make sure that you really are dead." Lena said as the Dark in her started to rise.

"Lena, stop it." Ethan whispered in her ear.

"I will not stand by and let anyone else in my family threaten your life Ethan." Lena said, but felt the Dark reside anyway.

"He can't do anything to me. Not here. Not with you actually standing here." Ethan replied.

"Ethan, I was standing there when Ridley almost killed you, there are ways that my family can get to you even if I'm there." Lena said.

_You weren't there when Ridley first showed up. If you were, she wouldn't have been able to hurt me._

_Ethan, please, I won't let anyone else hurt you. If he is still alive, then he can find a way. And so can Sarafine._

_No Caster can come between us Lena. They can't hurt me._

_Just one little zap to make sure he got the message?_

_No Lena. One little zap here, one little zap there, and by the time you turn 17 you won't have any Light left in you. It's the same in everyone, Mortal or Caster. Everyone has a choice Lena, continue to choose Light._

_Okay, fine._

"You two done staring at each other? Because I am still here you know." Larkin said with a smirk.

"Leave. And don't even show your face around here again." Lena snapped.

"Fine; I'm gone, but Aunt Sarafine isn't." Larkin said before he disappeared.

"LENA! ETHAN! Come inside, there are some things that we have to discuss." Aunt Del called out.

"What's the rush Delphine? Why not let them stay here for a little bit longer?" Sarafine asked with a smirk and a glint of gold in her eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead." Aunt Del said.

"Well, you see, you actually just missed a very stimulating conversation between our children. You see, if you have been here just moments ago, you would have known that Lena didn't really kill me, or Hunting or Larkin. The only way for any of us to really die is for the Second Natural born in the family to Claim herself Light, and Lena didn't do that. And since you are still alive, she obviously didn't Claim herself for the Dark either; so, I am still alive, and I would love another chance to talk to my daughter without any distractions." Sarafine said as she glanced over at her sister.

"You aren't welcome here Sarafine. You best get on out of here." Aunt Del said as she came closer to Ethan and Lena.

"Oh Dear Delphine, you can't banish me from the property, no one lives here in Greenbrier anymore. Our family thrives here; you just can't feel it anymore. Not since you were Claimed for the Light all those years ago. Genevieve chose the Dark, and the Dark Casters in our family, both Duchannes and Ravenwood are drawn to her spirit. Why, even Ethan is drawn to this place, and he isn't even related to either side of our family." Sarafine said with a small laugh.

"You need to leave Momma." Lena said as she grasped Ethan's hand tightly.

"Without another little heart to heart with you? I don't think so." Sarafine said.

"You don't have a heart Momma. If you even ever had one, it was gone when you were claimed." Lena said.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Sarafine yelled.

"LEAVE NOW!" Lena screamed as a bolt of lightning came down and struck Sarafine.

"LENA! STOP IT!" Ethan and Aunt Del yelled.

By the time that Ethan was able to get Lena's attention, Sarafine was gone. Nothing more than a pile of ashes and smoke. Lena felt exhausted and it was all that Ethan could do to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Get her inside Ethan." Aunt Del said as she helped Ethan get Lena over the wall so that they were in Ravenwood and then stared at the pile that was her sister moments ago.

"Is she going to be okay Aunt Del?" Ethan asked.

"She will be. For someone who is neither Light nor Dark to use that kind of power it will mentally drain them, but once she gets some rest, she will be fine." Aunt Del said with a small nod in the direction of the house.

As Ethan reached the bottom step that would lead up to the porch, Barclay and Gramma came outside talking in hushed voices to each other. Upon seeing Lena in Ethan's arms, they dropped their conversation and rushed to Ethan's sides.

"What happened?" Gramma asked.

"Larkin and Sarafine were here." Ethan said.

"But how, the house is still bound. No Dark Caster can cross the threshold." Barclay said.

"They weren't in the house. Larkin first showed up on the roof, but we were confronted by both in Greenbrier." Ethan explained.

"What were you two doing in Greenbrier?" Gramma asked.

"We were sitting on the wall between the two properties and when Emily and Savannah came over we got off the wall in Greenbrier instead of Ravenwood." Ethan replied.

"What did she do?" Barlay inquired.

"She wanted to zap Larkin, but I got her to decide against it by telling her that if she zapped him then, then she would want to zap everyone who she hated and that would eventually lead her to be claimed for the Dark or claim herself for the Dark. But when Sarafine showed up, I didn't have time to pursuede her against it. She zapped her until she was nothing more than a pile of smoke and ashes." Ethan explained as he walked into the house.

"Well, get her upstairs." Gramma said softly.

"That's where I'm headin'." Ethan said with a small nod as he made his way up the stairs to Lena's room.

**End Chapter One**

(A/N: I know that the characters are kind of OOC, but this is my first Beautiful Creatures story, and I haven't gotten a chance to read the 2nd-4th books yet. – Emma)


End file.
